This Is How It Began
by KurtbastianJust
Summary: Sequel to This Is Our Story - Kurt writes a journal while he goes through his first three months of the change. Flashbacks of Kurt through Blaine's eyes since he entered the sanctuary are a drawback from being changed by the panther.
1. Chapter 1

SEQUEL TO THIS IS OUR STORY

**Summary: **Kurt writes a journal while he goes through his first three months of the change. Flashbacks of Kurt through Blaine's eyes since he entered the sanctuary are a drawlback from being changed by the panther.

**Pairings: **Klaine and Kurtbastian (Slight churt and kadam in journal scenes.)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_Dear Journal,_

_I know that I wanted to be a were but… it's been a month and I hate it. I went through my first full moon and… it hurts. It hurts a lot to shift, to be forced like that. And can we comment on how it was BLAINE who did it? I learned he'd been around, having been kidnapped and snuck away. It's strange how I sit here day by day, Sebastian counseling me… I have impressed the few panthers in the sanctuary though._

_I'm learning fast, I picked up all my new senses, and even the slight telepathy was easy to conquer. You can't tell what people are thinking but… you can sense when they're in danger. It's nice to have that comfort but a bit eerie as well. Not much has happened since, other than Blaine basically hovering over me in a frenzy. Oh! I should mention as it's stated in my journal writing rulebook that I am a white panther with black spots, I have full memory control and I am one of the 10 percent of weres who can't talk in form. They said it may come to me eventually but it's a rare case._

_If you're wondering how this happened journal, it's pretty stupid. I got attacked by a bear. A fucking bear, which had already attacked a few wolves hence the reason I was in the street in the first place. The only reason I'm a were now is I was saved by the only person around. Blaine Anderson. My one and only asshole. I say he's the only one I have but I think Seb qualifies for that as well. Either way. Ta da! Here I am. Pantherfied._

_Chandler is excited about college. I'm not ready to let him go. It took so long to let him in. He's starting this summer. So I get him for a few more months. Not many. But… I don't want him to leave and forget me or find someone new. I know that's selfish and that he loves me… But I think I could love him. Out of all these men I've collected… I did find the four, or is it five? Chandler. Adam. Sebastian. Hunter. (And kind of Blaine although I am SO not going down that path again). So four and a half. Yeah. Out of all these men, I've found the ones that make me… me._

_Also… They are fan-fucking-tastic in bed._

_That's all for today, Journal._

_Bye. —Kurt_

**[Flashback - Blaine's POV]**

**He was gorgeous. I could smell him from the moment he walked through the sanctuary gates. He looked like an angel, a beautiful and miraculous angel. He was walking with that idiot wolf. I mean it when I say idiot, last full moon he literally chased his tail for an hour. We're in the same maths class and all he does is draw in his notebook. How does he ever expect to get anywhere in life?**

**Everyone says we're only keeping him to save him from his dad. I don't care why he's hiding here, as long as he stays. As long as he stays forever with us.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_Dear Journal,_

_I can smell bread baking in the oven down the street. It reminds me of this time when I first came to the sanctuary and Blaine bought a loaf and pretended to be full just to have an opportunity to talk to me. I don't think he expected me to actually eat an entire half a loaf of bread. It makes me smile remembering those times._

_Sebastian taught me what knotting meant today. Never in my life did I think I would need to know what that meant but Chandler used it as a threat today and Sebastian just egged it on. Apparently it's happening tonight and Adam and I are allowed to watch. I think I'll bow out. I mean Chandler in fox form is adorable but I don't think I'm comfortable with him fucking Sebastian in that form. Something about it screams EWEWEW to me._

_Chandler is screaming for ice cream now. Oh. Wait. That's Sebastian. (The Daddy thing still throws me off.) Guess I have to go. Bye journal._

_-Kurt._

**[Flashback - Blaine's POV]**

**I bought bread. I thought hey, I'll get bread, eat some, see if he may want some. He did, and that's not all. He ate nearly an entire loaf of bread by himself. He seems fantastic. He just kept smiling and other than his smell... I would never guess he wasn't a were. He fits in here. He fits in with us, he's already family.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

_Dear Journal,_

_Adam and I were playing hopscotch outside. Yeah, two adults playing with chalk outside. Chandler bet us we couldn't play because we were too old, but we showed him. It was fun and it was nice to play outside for awhile. All of us, curled up in the back of Adam's truck. There's snow on the ground but it doesn't really affect me. All weres run unnaturally hot. I thought I may miss the cold, but today... I didn't._

_I didn't miss anything. For the first time in a long time I was completely and utterly happy._

_It's a nice feeling, Journal._

_Ciao - Kurt_

**[Flashback - Blaine's POV]**

**He met with the council today, as our only human in the camp, they are trying to place him in the right house. They chose leopard since the leopard blood runs as more of a family than the wolves. They took him in. But we are closer now, I can feel it. I think I love him... I think.**

**I hope that's what this is.**

**It feels scary but... worth it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Dearest Journal,_

_The boys are getting restless in the backseat as I write so sorry for the horrible handwriting. Sebastian thinks it's funny to kick my seat. I will unleash my claws at a moments notice though. Rawr._

_Things are getting weird with Blaine. He's... He's closer like nothing changed since we were teenagers. Sometimes I like that he's my old Blaine again, that fun loving spirit I met when I came to the sanctuary. The same perfect... man.. He makes me feel young and spirited while probably being the most mature of all my men._

_We're getting close again and I have yet to decide how I feel about that. Sebastian and Adam haven't said much about it, but I know they notice something is different. Chandler has said one thing though, he asked me last night in bed if he would have to share a bit more of me._

_I don't know how to answer that. It's BLAINE. We got a divorce for a reason. I just... I worry if it's the right one._

_Until later,_

_Kurt._

**[Flashback - Blaine's POV]**

**We fought last night. My boyfriend and I. We fought and fought. He wants to be a leopard and I want him to be a panther. In all honesty I don't care as long as, at night, he can be with me in whatever form joins us together. I think, despite the fighting, it's time. I think I'm going to propose just so I don't lose him. I can't lose him. He's my world.**

**He was denied the right to a were-change. He was denied to be one of us. I couldn't propose. Not yet anyway.**

**I visited the leopards a few weeks after Kurt's rejection, I asked them politely for his hand in marriage and after nearly a week of them deciding they accepted my proposal to... well, propose. I will marry Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, and it will be the most beautiful ceremony anyone has ever seen. It will last forever just as our love will.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Okay Journal._

_I don't know WHAT is going on but I don't like it._

_I can feel the moon shifts just fine but I feel sick everytime I near Sebastian and Adam's room. That's pretty much what we call our rooms by. There is Sebastian and Adams and then there's Chandler and my own. It doesn't mean we don't interchange beds... quite frequently, but it all depends where our shit is._

_Something smells like... Rust. Metallic nasty... something. I'm puking every time I near it._

_I hate these Panther like senses._

_Bye,_

_-Kurt._

**[Flashback - Blaine's POV]**

**He said yes.**

**He said fucking YES.**

**I'm getting married to the one man who makes my world so fantastic it's ridiculous.**

**Six months down the road I will be wearing a bow tie and he will be wearing white and he will marry me.**

**His smile lit up the room when I asked and the leopards and panthers clapped for us. He's mine, and only mine for the rest of our lives. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_It was a can of ravioli. Empty._

_That's it._

_Chandler sniffed it out for me and threw it away. I'm not sure I can ever have sex in that room again, which sucks, it has the best bed. Damn this nose of mine._

_On the topic of Chandler... I am still not ready for my baby to go away yet._

_So much has changed in such a short amount of time. He's... He's my Chandler and sure, maybe we've only had sex a few times because, let's face it, he's young and it scares the living shit out of me, I still don't want to lose him. He's my fox._

_MY fox._

_I just wish there was a better solution._

_-Kurt_

**[Flashback - Blaine's POV]**

**Kurt is SMASHED. We're married and he's just so fucking DRUNK! We're having a good time at a party, I spend some time with friends while Kurt hangs out with that damned wolf. But it's okay because it's bound now. We're together and that's all that matters. So when I go searching for him, I know he will be with Sebastian. I know he will. He always is. When I open the door hearing a very familiar moan my heart stopped.**

**I shut the door and... Maybe I can forget. Maybe I can forget that... My husband is cheating on me. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Dearest Journal,_

_It's been three months, three turns, since I've been changed. This is the last diary entry for me. I'm handling the change much better than many but it's probably because it's in my genes. I was born half a were, and never changed until now. But it's so... Bittersweet reminding myself how long I fought to be this, and now that I am..._

_I regret fighting so hard._

_I love being a panther; the speed and agility, the power- It's the most amazing thing but I don't feel as if I was born to be amazing. I miss being just Kurt sometimes._

_Oh well._

_Goodbye Journal._

_-Kurt_

**[Flashback - Blaine's POV]**

**Divorce. It seems like such a scary word. I never spoke about Kurt cheating on me on our wedding night, I never told a soul not that they didn't know. Everyone could smell the cum and sweat all over him. The thing is... It's like he doesn't even remember. Even Sebastian voiced his worry, saying he doesn't want us to break up. They were drunk and just got carried away but Sebastian worries Kurt doesn't even remember the fault.**

**I wish that was all that happened though. We're drifting apart. Marriage is a curse that ends all relationships, or so they say.**

**I think he wants this though. For months and months since our wedding, we aren't who we were. We want different things and I just don't know how I feel about any of it. So we're going over divorce papers tonight. I'm just glad we don't have joint accounts.**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE:

THIS IS HOW IT BEGAN IS JUST A FILLER IN BETWEEN THE MAJOR STORIES!

I just wanted to show a bit of Blaine since he's really only had one scene in the entire story. I promise that this story has little to know actual Klaine. So keep your eyes peeled for the next (MUCH LONGER) segment of this series: This Is Where We Are.

Like I said, this story was a filler. Tiny chapters, just mini updates while in the next story it goes back to the main five and the much longer chapters. I just felt you should all know that I hated writing this part seeing as it's /Blaine/. And I despise the man.

So keep your eyes open for This Is Where We Are!

COMING SOON!


End file.
